


Not the same

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jeffrey finds out about Camille clinic from Dennis
Relationships: Camille Shutt/Jeffrey Geiger, Dennis Hancock/Camille Shutt, Jeffrey Geiger/Camille Shutt, Jeffrey Geiger/Dennis Hancock





	Not the same

“Heard the clinic needs some more help.” Jeffrey said to his colleague.

“Did Camille tell you that I approached her with a job offer?” Dennis said.

“She did.” Jeffrey replies.

“How are things with you?” Dennis asked him.

“Ever since I left, I haven’t had time to get out much.” Jeffrey states.

“It’s not the same with you gone, Geiger.” Dennis told him point blank.

“I miss Chicago Hope.” Jeffrey says.


End file.
